rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battle Parodies 36
center|600px The 36th installment and Season 3 Premiere of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It features Nintendo game designer Shigeru Miyamoto rapping against the founder of Valve, Gabe Newell. It also features the Mushroom Kingdom's hero, Mario, and The Scout from Team Fortress 2. It was released March 14th, 2014. Cast B-Lo Lorbes as Shigeru Miyamoto Justin Buckner as Gabe Newell Cameron Greely as Mario (Voice) and The Scout Matthew as Mario (Actor) mrbiggyful as Valve Mascot (Cameo) Lyrics 'Shigeru Miyamoto:' It's Game Time, son! I best not hear you Far Cry, Why don't you make a good game and put down the fries? Let's-a-go like Mario, even Valve fanboys think I'm awesome, Your sex-life is like your games, it will never see a three-some! My eyes may be sqiunted, but you're losing from what I can see, I'm so rich off of all this shit, I have my own damn monopoly! I'm the father of gaming, you're a Tick Tock Clock Ticker, Your games are so boring, I'd rather play Cookie Clicker! You are so fat and slow, everything you do gets delayed! The amount of meme pictures isn't half the size of your waist! You've walked right into your Doom, winning will take more than luck, My game was art in your eyes? Well I don't give a Fuch! 'Gabe Newell:' Let me explain the true meaning behind your little Wii, Winning is impossible when rapping against me, You think you're in Heaven's Hands up in the stars? I'm surprised the terrible graphics could get you that far! I'll chop you in half, just like my Steam game prices! Counter Strike you with rhymes, crush you like your handheld devices! Wii U and Gamecube? I'd rather play a Playstation, Crushing your Super Smash Balls as I score a Domination! You just lost a console war, you have no chance in this fight, You're a mistake, like those Let's Play Copyright Strikes! I've seen better graphics on an old Tamagotchi, Prepare to die, Shiggy, just like Hiroshi Yamauchi! 'Shigeru Miyamoto:' Oh please! I bet you have Smash Bros 4 on your wishlist! Let's turn off the Valve, it's Mario Time, bitches! 'Mario:' It's-a-me, the true video game superstar! Nintendo's been on top since we were making playing cards! Just like Surgeon Simulator, you'll be cut up dead, What kind of mascot is a bald guy with a faucet on his head? We'll throw a Mario Party in celebration of your defeat, This battle is as pointless as the Year of Luigi! 'Gabe Newell:' Medic! Come and give my rhymes an UBERCHARGE! It's time to change class and show this loser who we are! 'The Scout:' About to smash and bash this Japanese dude's ass! The greatest First Person Shooter while you're trying to button mash! Get the in-Hell outta here or deal with my Sandman, I'll wear your ass like a hat, crush you like a BONK hat! I've got inventories of weapons and millions of tricks, I'm the mother fucking Scout, you're just 8-Bit pricks! 'Shigeru Miyamoto:' You have no Nintendo Power, yet you think you're a Game Master? I'll flame you up, Goomba stomp and shoot my Nintendo Zapper! So prepare to wither and die like the Great Deku Tree, TF2 was so awful, you had to make it free! 'Gabe Newell:' It's taking me awhile to make Half-Life 3, yes, But at least I'm not trying to sell a failed 2DS, You even said yourself, delayed games are eventrually better, But in your case, they'll all just be bad forever. Trivia: *In a deleted video, ERBParodies News With Scout, It says that he will be in season 2. Scout didn't appear in Season 2, but he appeared in this rap battle after switching classes from Medic when he Ubercharged Gabe Newell's rhymes. Scout was going to be in season 2 originally for a different matchup where he would've fought Ellis from Left 4 Dead 2, and wouldvee been played by The Wuz Shady Filmmaker, but due to complications, that never happened. *VideoGameRapBattles and SuperThingsOnCups have both played Mario in the past in their own projects; VGRB played Mario in "Super Smash Bros. VS PlayStation All-Stars", and SToC played M A R I O (a creepypasta game) in "Sonic.exe VS M A R I O" for his Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta. *The writing process for this battle allegedly took a very long time, making it one of the battles that took the longest time to just write. *The ending gag with the ERBParodies logo is a reference to the Portal games, which are ironically never mentioned in the battle itself. *This battle is the season 3 premiere, but it was originally planned to be just another battle; the original season 3 premiere was delayed for unknown reasons. * This is the rap battle B-Lo-Lorbes rapped in. Who Won? Shigeru Miyamoto and Mario Gabe Newell and The Scout Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 3 Category:B-Lo Lorbes Category:Justin Buckner Category:Cameron Greely Category:Shigeru Miyamoto Category:Gabe Newell Category:Mario Category:The Scout Category:Mrbiggyful